The present invention relates to a system and method of tray and trolley retrieval and, more particularly, to a system and method of using a push activated button integrated with a software platform to retrieve room service trays and trolleys.
Room service or in-room dining is a hotel service enabling guests to choose menu items for delivery to their hotel room for consumption there, served by staff. Room service is organized as a subdivision within the Food & Beverage Department of high-end hotel and resort properties.
Room Service trays and trolleys are notorious in the hotel and resort industry for being difficult to track and manage. They are a constant nuisance to management and a source of revulsion to hotel guests when left outside in the guest hallway for any length of time. As hotel companies continue to tighten labor standards the challenge of prompt retrieval and tracking has become more difficult. Simply put, room service is a convenience that quickly turns into an inconvenience.
As can be seen, there is a need for an efficient and easy way to communicate that a tray and trolley needs to be retrieved.